Ben 10: The Wet and Wild Summer Trip
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: Ben and Gwen have an intense trip of their entire summer when Dr. Animo attacks them.


This is the story of a boy who got the omnitrix and utilize the power of 10 different alien heroes to save world. He also uses them for other things. Such as when he becomes trapped in a trap with his cousin. How does he react? The story begins innocently on a summer road trip as in the original show.

But different. Read on!

Ben 10: The Wet and Wild Summer Trip

Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were on a trip along the country side intent on doing some fun and family oriented. Ben was chewing food loudly and making his cousin Gwen annoyed, as usual. The radio was sitting on the table. It played enjoyable tunes until a message from the news came on.

"This is the local news station 13 with a bulletin. Attention in the area, there has been a breakout of the jail. Please be advised to lock all doors and windows as there is now a dangerous escaped convict on the lose. They are identified as Doctor James Aloysius Animo, white male, 5'6'', age 56."

"Oh no Dr. Animo is broken free of the jail," Gwen said. She had concern on her face. She brushed her red hair from her face it was getting hot inside the RV. "Ben, what do we do?"

"We'll go stop him and put him back there where he belongs," said Ben with his hand raised to show off his powerful omnitrix. Ben tapped on the watch for assurance. "He is no match for me and my heroes. He has not made a mutant I could not surpass with a beating."

"He's right, Grandpa," Gwen agreed,"we should go get Dr. Animo while he could be in the local area before he gets to somewhere else."

"I wanted to have family fun but this could be fun as well I suppose," Grandpa Max said before he cranked his foot onto the pedal and sped off the RV down the road to a different destination.

It wasn't long until the RV smoked and died on its wheels. Grandpa Max tried to push the pedal and revive it to no avail.

"No girl. She's not going," he said sadly.

He looked to Ben who came up to the front of the RV. "I can transform to XLR8 and go myself to stop Dr. Animo. You wait here," Ben said.

"Wait," Gwen called to him before he left through the door in a split-second,"take me with, Ben. I can help you subdue Animo faster if you have my magic."

"I don't need help," Ben says.

"You might. Take your cousin, Gwen along. I'll be fine here by myself. I will try getting the old girl back into action," Grandpa Max said.

Ben sighed shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, fine. Come then. But hold on right because if you fall off I am not coming back to get you. We will be going very fast you know."

"Yes I know how your speed alien works, dweeb. Just go already." Gwen climbed onto his back wrapping her arms around the slender but strong form.

"Time to go," XLR8 closed his face mask with a loud click and then they were gone in a gust of wind.

Gwen's hair blowed into her face. Bugs were bouncing off her cheeks. She hugged onto her cousin's alien skin form tightly until her knuckles went white. Her eyes were closed but she felt all the air rushing past her. She was afraid to open her mouth in case of the bugs though she was curious as to how they would track the notorious mad doctor.

"Ben," she said against his neck, "where do we find Dr. Animo? You should turn into Wild Mutt so to track his animal scent."

"He will give himself away like he always does all we have to do is look at a trail of large animal," Ben told her instead.

Soon he paused making Gwen slam into his body for a second at the sudden stop.

"Ow," she said out loud blushing brightly as her pelvis contacted his body awkwardly. She said nothing. "Don't stop so suddenly or I will fly off, you jerk. Anyway why did you stop?"

"Look down, genius," Ben told her. He pointed with his claws. "See there?"

They were standing in a large animal footprint.

"That doesn't look good," Gwen said.

"I know. He's going to look for somewhere to hide out while he makes a new stupid evil machine invention."

Ben allowed Gwen to slide down off his back and turned into human.

Gwen hit on the ground with her butt.

"OW! Why you do this," she yelled. She got up rubbing her butt while Ben laughed. "Jerk."

"You should be prepared. How will you fight if the villains can just knock you down when you're not looking?"

Gwen stuck her tongue out. Ben stuck his back and put fingers in his wears and waved them.

"We don't have time for this childishness." Gwen bent down and checked the paw print. "This looks like it could be a badger."

"How do you know that from this footprint?" Ben asked.

"I studied them," Gwen.

You're such a nerd!" Ben laughed. He looked at the omnitrix on his wrest. It was recharged already. "Maybe I will go Wildmutt."

He turned into the giant alien dog and slobbered everywhere much to Gwen's chagrin.

"Oh I almost forgot what came with this stupid alien mutt," she said as Ben drooled on her tennis shoes. "Gross! Enough slobber. Just find Dr. Animo so we can go back to Grandpa Max."

Wild Mutt growled sounding like he was chuckling a laugh. He turned around and started to smell the path of animal tracks until he found where the rest of them were leading.

"Good thing that giant badger smells to high heaven to your alien scenting capability, Ben."

Indeed Wildmutt took only a short while to track the scent to a broken down farm house in the distance. There was an old silo beside it with a partially constructed white fence around everything.

"Looks like nobody has used this farm in years. A perfect hiding spot for Animo to make some dumb experiment and try to take over the world," said Gwen.

Ben turned back to Ben. "In his dreams. Yet I smelled something much more nasty coming from in there."

"Like what," assed Gwen.

"I don't know," Ben said. "It was a strange musky odor. It was gross."

"I can't smell anything," Gwen said.

"I don't smell anything either now. I smelled it only as Wildmutt," Ben said. He waved his hand to her. "Come on let's go."

The two moved up to the door and peeked inside. They saw several machines not currently active.

"How does he put these things together so fast," Ben said annoyed. "No matter I will break them just as quickly with this." He showed the omnitrix and prepared to dial Four-Arms. "Time for breaking everything with Four-Arms."

"Hello Ben looks like you're early for your visit to the doctor," said Animo's sinister voice over a PA system before the mutated badger jumped down from the rafters landing in front of them growling. "It's all good anyhow. I was eager to take my revenge on you all."

"Show yourself, Animo," Ben ordered sternly. "Or are you going to be your usual coward self and sic your big dumb animals on me knowing you can't beat a 10 year old in a fight any other way?"

"That's rich coming from a little brat who uses a watch to change into giant alien freaks to fight his battles," said Animo's voice in an echo. "Your feeble brain is too inferior to utilize such technology in an effective way. I'll take it from you and find out how much alien DNA it has inside. Rip him to pieces then bring me that watch, my pet."

The badger jumped at Ben.

Ben in a flash morphs to Diamondhead and the tooth breaks against his blue crystal skin.

"Well I was going to Four-Arms but this works out nicely." He shoots more shards to the mutant which makes it jump away. "You'd better run away before I break all your teeth, monster."

The badger stayed at bay.

"That is not my only creation, Ben Tennyson. If you were smarter you would have expect that and not let your precious cousin get captured."

"Huh?" Ben turned his head. Gwen wasn't there. Instead he heard her scream from outside. "Oh no. Gwen?"

"Hahaha," laughed Dr. Animo while he looks through the cameras he had set up to prepare for Ben's incoming. He had expected it long before he arrived. "Now I will use you in my experiment. You will be the very one to help me destroy your annoying brat of a cousin."

He watched his mutant rat snake with the young female coiled within its body as it slithered through tall grass to the other side of the farm house. Ben was on another camera yelling about his cousin. The badger attacked again and kept him from rescuing Gwen until Animo had his way with her (in the experiment).

Gwen was dragged inside the opposite end of the farmhouse which was separated by a wall. It held another machine that was humming away as it worked.

The snake delivered Gwen to a room she couldn't get out of and let her fall from its coils into a glass chamber.

She landed on the floor and looked angry.

"Let me out of here!"

No one answered her cries.

Gwen knew Ben wouldn't let anything bad happen to her but she was growing scared of the eerily noise from the machine and being trapped in the glass tube. She put her hands against the glass and felt it vibrating.

"What is this weird thing? It can't be good news whatever it is. I hate Dr. Animo so much." She pounded on the glass. "BEN! Where did you go?"

"You can't get out of there no matter how much you tap the glass my child," Animo said through his speakers. "It's very sturdy I assure you and now you will become part of my latest experiment."

"Your crazy," she said. "Ben will save me."

"Of course he will but will it be too late?" Dr. Animo replied before laughing.

He from his position in the room with cameras and a large control panel for his machines began flipping switches one by one.

Gwen was a black and white image on one camera where she heard the sounds of the machine booting up. She looked scared and he loved it. Her hands glowed and Animo knew she was going to try some hocus pocus but it was already too late. The machine was at full power. She vanished in a cloud of gas that sprayed all over inside the tube.

Dr. Animo laughed evilly and loudly while he watched the child vanish inside a gas cloud.

Inside the experiment chamber Gwen screamed. The scream was drowned in yellow odorless gas. She coughed and gasped as she tried to wave it away from her face. She stumbled falling against the glass before passing out.

When she woke up she felt groggy with a pounding headache but otherwise looked okay. She rubbed her head in pain from her fall.

"What happened to me?"

The machine was now off. A light on the side blinked from red to white. It said -STANDBY- and Gwen didn't want to be part of a sick old man's experiment anymore.

She screamed out "BEN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She never usually swore unless she was really mad. This was about as mad as she ever had been.

Just then Ben smashed through the wall and startled her bringing in light so she could see better where she was. He was wrapped in the coils of the black rat snake that was trying to swallow Diamondhead.

"Get off me freak!" Ben grabbed the snake's open jaws and held them from closing on top of his head. "If my cousin has something bad happen to her I'm gonna jam these razor sharp shards of crystal right down your throat. Oh there you are, Gwen! I was worried for a moment," he said once he saw her.

"Just get me out of here," she yell.

Diamondhead used his hand to shoot out more shards that broke the glass so Gwen could get out.

In return Gwen casted her fire smell which made the snake slither away in pain.

"Something tells me there not going away so easily," Ben said. He turned back into human Ben. The omnitrix timed out needed to recharge for a minute. "Aw crap."

"Dr. Animo has cameras all over the place I saw them in here. See?" She pointed to the camera in the corner of the room. "He knows where we are at all times unless we smash them all. Let's get out of here before he tries to sic his pets after us again."

They both ran back out of the barn.

"Run but you won't get far," his voice called from the barn over the speakers. He started laughing sadistically again.

"We need to regroup to come up with a better plan," Ben said.

'Wait I don't feel so good," Gwen said putting a hand to her forehead. "I feel hot and weird."

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Dr. Animo did something to me he sprayed me with something when I was in that glass chamber, a gas," said Gwen. She sat down in the grass. "Now I feel dizzy. Maybe he poisoned me?"

"I'll beat the antidote recipe out of him," Ben said and was going to go after Animo in reverge for his cousin before she started coughing. "Gwen!"

"Ow my sides hurt," Gwen moaned. "Wait I-"

Gwen gasped watching with wide eyes as her chest began to expand.

"What's happening to me?" she yelled. She blushed turning away from her cousin's startled expression.

She grabbed her chest in shock and found it to be expanding rapidly to the size of an adult female's large firm bust. Her face was red with embarrassment and shock already then worse she felt something tingle on her butt. Gwen turned around to see her butt expanding. It hurt but also strangely it felt good and made her ashamed.

What was more shameful was how Ben was gawking at her so helplessly.

"Oh my God, Ben! Stop staring at me!"

"What is going on with you?" he gasped.

"I have no idea just stop staring at me! I'm sick! I've been poisoned!"

"I didn't know you could poison someone by making their body parts grow huge," Ben muttered as he covered his eyes and stumbled away trying not to repeat the mental image of his cousin with huge tits and bouncy ass.

"I can't move they're too heavy!" Gwen cried. "So this was maybe the effects of the gas?" It seemed quite crazy to her. "What the fuck!"

"Oh Gwen you swearing," Ben said in wonder.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!"

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down when this is happening to me how can you say that!"

Gwen started crying a little.

Ben wanted to comfort her but he knew there was no way he could look at her like that. She would kill him if he did.

"Sorry. Just try to keep it together. I'm going to kick Animo in his bony geriatric ass for this."

Dr. Animo's voice again came through the PA system sounding confused. "Well this is certainly an unexpected side effect of that gas, indeed."

Ben and Gwen were startled by it.

Ben prepared to change forms. He looked around and around but didn't see any camera until he noticed the snake peeking out from the grass. One of it's eyes was a cybernetic camera.

"YOU!" he pointed.

"How does he sees us," Gwen sobbed.

"The snake mutant has a camera built into it," Ben said. He used the omnitrix to turn to Canonbolt. "I'll break it and then I'll break you, Animo. Turn my cousin back to normal!"

"That gas has another side effect you idiot which you'll soon learn about the hard way," he said before shutting off the PA speaker with one last laugh. "You're trapped in my trap, Ben Tennyson. Have fun trying to escape."

"I'm going to kill this snake monster Gwen then I'll figure out some way to help you," Ben assured her.

All he heard was Gwen moaning in the grass and he hoped she was okay but the sound wanted to make him puke a little to be honest. He rolled up and came at the snake however it was fast and kept slipping away into the grass in an erratic pattern.

"Slow down so I can crush your head and that camera! This sick fuck doctor will not get his fill of my cousin!"

All at once Ben had dark thoughts being the mental image of his cousin with inflated tits and ass moaning helpless in the grass behind him. He went into a shock falling on his face as Cannonbolt.

"Oh God why did I think of that? Gross!" he whispered.

Wasn't it gross? She was his cousin. And yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about it over and over and over again. His head raced with the image of his cousin and her juicy big tits trying to burst right out of her shirt.

"Noooooo!" Ben screamed. He clutched his hands to his round alien head. "Get out of my head! I can't think right!"

That was when the snake bit him. The armor of his shell protected him from the bite but the snake grabbed him shaking him off his feet then he fell.

"Oh Ben," came Animo's voice again while the snake stared in his direction with unwavering and cold reptile eyes.

"You freak," Ben said while trying to flip from off his back. His stumpy legs kicked in the air uselessly. "What did you do to Gwen that's rubbing off on me?"

"It's a very potent concoction made from various animal pheromones. You see the chemical I sprayed your dear developing cousin with was only supposed to make you sick anytime you got near her or any female but looks as though some of it combined wrongly to create some kind of human estrus cycle in her. It mutated of course causing noticeable swelling of the erogenous flesh as in some female animal species. Ha ha, unfortunate. Now she's completely helpless until it works its way out of her system. Who knows how long that will take. Guess I should have tested it on some other guinea pigs but I didn't have enough time."

"If it's supposed to make me sick when I'm around Gwen why isn't it working," Ben said with disturbance and sweat running down his forehead. All he wanted to do was play with those bouncy bits and make them his playthings. He couldn't get rid of the thought. "EW! But it's kind of hot."

He turned around to see the snake was striking again. "GWEN I'LL SAVE YOU!" he shouted while jumping onto her then rolling her inside him. He rolled away as fast as he could while the snake hissed.

Cannonbolt unrolled some distance away with Gwen and her greatly ballooned flesh on top of him. He was trying not to smile like a serial killer.

She looked up. "What are you doing Ben! Oh I feel so heavy." She fell back to his chest with her boobs squishing up against his body.

"I saved you from the snake that was coming to attack you," he said.

"You just bounced me all over the place and it's making me feel even more strange," she whimpered. She almost absentmindedly rubbed her tits in front of Ben but caught her self just in time. "STOP LOOKING AT ME! I feel so gross."

"You don't look gross Gwen," Ben said.

"WHAT?"

"I mean it's okay you don't look like a monster I didn't mean anything by it!"

Gwen cried again. "My pants are so tight!"

Ben covered his face in his hands. "Don't say that kind of stuff, Gwen!"

Gwen blushed harder. "AH! I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel so weird everything feels like it's throbbing and tight. I never felt this before. It's bad!"

Gwen gasped when she felt her pants get even tighter but this time it wasn't her ass feeling like it was growing but between her legs. She yelled in horror feeling her unspeakable shameful feminine bits getting engorged to three times their normal size.

"Oh no! Not that!"

"Gwen what's going on," Ben asked her though he was terrified to know what it was this time.

"I can't tell you don't look at me please," she begged.

It was then Ben heard a rip sound and he knew it was Gwen's clothes getting filled to maximum capacity.

"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The jeans burst open at the seams and so did her shirt as the flesh continued to expand.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted. He timed out of the onmnitrix and was left in his human for which now sported a very noticeable bulge of the pants. "Gwen I'm sorry!" He yelled. "The gas is effecting me to! I need to get away from you or I don't know what's going to happen!"

Ben tried to stand up and turn around but was held fast to his place on the ground by shock as he felt his own body start expanding like Gwen's had.

"Oh no what! Not me!"

Ben groaned soon finding his sausage had packed his pant leg continuing to grow at an alarming rate.

"FUCK MY DUCK!" he yell out.

His balls were growing to the size of oranges and then become as large as cantaloupes.

"Gwen oh my God, now I know how you feel!" He fell to the ground because of the weight. He was blushing while feeling ashamed and turned on at the same time. "This is terrible!"

Ben always imagined him growing up to have a huge dick but this was not the way he wanted to experience it. This was wrong and unnatural.

"Ben what do we do? We're helpless!" Gwen cried. "Animo will kill us or worse."

Ben didn't know what to do. Worse he kept thinking about Gwen's ripe skinflaps waiting to have something rubbed between them and he wanted to be the one to do it despite them being cousins.

"This is entertaining in an odd way," Dr. Animo's voice concluded. "I'm going to watch my pets devour you slowly after you're thoroughly humiliated by this predicament."

"I will kill you, Animo," Ben declared.

"You and what army, boy?"

Ben struggled with his watch dialing it slowly. He heard a heavy object moving in the grass that was not the snake and knew it was the badger coming to take revenge for its missing fang. He hit the watch just in time changing before the monster made it all the way to the vulnerable youths.

"I am an army of one," Ben shouted as he stood up in the form of Upchuck. "Gwen I'm free as long as I am in alien form! Now I'll fucking MURDER Animo!"

"No, he has to first make sure we can transform back to normal. Please I don't want anyone to see me like this, please, please, PLEASE Ben!" she pleased.

"Maybe your right," he mumbled. "Oh man," he said as he mistakenly checked out Gwen seeing her busted out of her clothes while engorged with a hot shamed face expression.

Without any sense of himself his tongues shot out and entangled his cousin. He began slurping on her bouncy titties and ass.

"BEN! IS THAT YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I can't help it I'm sorry Gwen there's too much lust," he admitted while he continued to feel up his exposed cousin.

It was true and ben had so much lust flowing through him he could barely tell what he was doing. If this is what being drunk felt like he was drunk with lust. It did feel good though he had to admit.

"Hhhhhhhhh you doofus why! Stop please don't do this," Gwen begged him but secretly she was taken over with lust as well by all the sensations. She started to moan.

"My tongues have a mind of their own right now Gwen," he said as he slurped them all over her body.

They slithered down between her legs probing her biscuits. He eagerly licks them up and down with moans.

"I can't even control my body right now. It's the gas."

"I can't either," Gwen exclaimed in humiliation as she reached up and grabbed her new massive balloons and began squeezing them. "I'm under too much lust."

Ben thought his cousin's voice was a turn on right at that moment. He wanted her to moan louder for him so he started rubbing the deepest spots in order for her to purr for him some more. "Gwen!"

"Oh Ben lick me more it's good," Gwen whimpered with urgency.

Ben slid his tongues around putting one of them to her shame pit and started tonging her amazingly tight hot dog hallway.

"Yes Ben that's so good do it," she pleaded.

"Mmmphff," said Ben sensually.

"This is like in all the movies I've watched on my laptop at night," Gwen said lustfully.

"Gwen naughty girl. I didn't think girls did that sort of thing. How did I never hear you?"

"I had headphones on."

"This should be gross but I can't stop doing it," Ben admitted.

"It's not that gross," Gwen said. "It's probably the gas effects talking oh well."

She did have her cousin's alien tongue touching her baby bucket after all.

"Oh my God Ben I'm cumming!" she cried out.

"Are you really?"

"Well I'm not sure what orgasm feels like."

"The sperms shoot out," Ben said. "You feel good all over but mostly tingles in your rigid log of wonder. Your butt will also clench."

"That only happens to men you idiot. Also girls don't pee out their vainias!"

"The more you know."

Ben suddenly changed back and was stuck in a problem with both wild lust and a impossible giant dong. The sheer weight of it felt like it was crushing him.

"AAANNNHGH!"

"Ben I want the ultimate hero's cherry splitter inside me," Gwen moaned.

"I can't move," Ben said. He tried to and ended up crawling on his belly with the massive sizemeat dragging along the ground as if a broken third leg in a cast. It was so stiff.

"Gwen use your MOTH!"

Gwen sucked her lips out like a fish catching the delicious sausage between her lips (of her mouth) and inhaled.

"It's good," she said while the words became muffled. "It's so fucking good. I can't believe this is happening."

Without warnings Gwen's lips began to inflate around the flesh pole squeezing it with a huge force.

"Oh Gwen what the hell," Ben.

Gwen slobbered around and didn't talk anymore. She just moaned and groaned and slurped like a good little hoe.

"This is good sis," Ben said his eyes rolling back into his head. "Yeah sis get it wet."

"You two seem really into this," said the PA voice of Animo it was strained as if he was having a hard time containing himself.

"Animo you sick fuck you're getting off to this aren't you," Ben said slyly and he didn't care if Animo noticed. "Go ahead, get a good look at this. You'll never get anything like this except in your dreams."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Tennyson."

"Not as much as you're going to enjoy this pervert old man," Ben said as he struggled to mount his cousin's lovely mountains.

"Arg! Ben..."

Animo was silent then.

They moved like rabbits in heat together. They becomed very loud.

The animals were crouched in the grass and did not motion to attack because Animo was so distracted. Animo had defeated and humiliated the cousins but he was also trapped by his own demented perversions. He couldn't finish his own plan.

Ben groaned as he felt his own ass starting to expand.

"It's rubbing off the same way," he noticed. He could not stop his motions like the ocean waves. He got faster and harder as his asscheeks grew. "Ugh! It's so hot it feels like it's on fire but in a good way."

Ben noticed that Gwen had sprouted a rooster of her own and was completely stunned.

"Gwen look at that!" he exclaimed.

Gwen couldn't talk due to her gigantic duck lips but she expressed with her eyes alone and moaned. She grabbed her own meat and started to rub it up and down faster in time with Ben. His potatoes slapped her big juicy honey buns. His expansive pork roast quivered with lust when he moved.

"Gwen I broke your hemyx and that means I'm your virgin stealer I'm sorry but this is amazing," Ben admitted. "You can probably get it fixed with surgery in the future when you want to marry someone else. They have surgery for that it's a real thing. What times we live in."

"This is weird even for me but I can't stop watching," echoed Animo's voice. "Damn you Ben Tennyson."

"Shut up you freak bastard," said Ben. "I don't want to listen to you right now as much as my cousin's hot sounds. I bet you have never broken the virgin of a girl before. Loser."

"I have too you little piece of shit," Animo said through the PA only he sounded like he was mad because it was a lie.

"I bet you've had your asshole broken much more times, you sad gay old man," Ben taunted.

"Keep it up, brat. You're time is coming."

"And I'm cumming," Ben declared. "NNNNNNNNNNNNH!"

As soon as he unleashed his yogurt Ben noticed immediate change as his leaky pipe began to deflate becoming semi-normal. "I'm going back to normal almost!"

Gwen's fuzzy mitten began to decrease in size as well as did her plump bonbons. Ben was almost slightly disappointed.

"Your awesome jugs are losing their milk Gwen. I think we found the reverse of this situation but it requires a good cumming." He grabbed her flipping her over and spread her legs into the air. "One more time."

Gwen's lips flapped (both of them) she wanted it more than ever. She groaned for her cousin's erotic pogo stick so he gave it to her hard and fast.

"BEN!" she screamed through her bloated lips.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Ben chanted while he slapped his cousin's spoiled beef. "Take my meat and gravy, slut!"

Gwen looked at him with angry eyes. "BRR!" she attempted.

"Sorry," he said. "It was an intense moment."

He spooned as hard as he could until he sprayed everywhere his hot load of gravy into his cousin's mashed potatoes. "UUUUUUUUUUGH YEAH. i'M CUM GWEN!"

Gwen screamed when her lips weren't big anymore for her cousin's excellent baby batter and then panted hard with exhaustion when he was done with her. "Taht was interesting."

"Yeah," Ben said. He looked at his body seeing everything back into order. "Looks like we're normal now."

"I don't think we'll ever be normal again," Gwen admitted when she realized what had happened to the both of them.

"Dr. Animo was watching the whole time too which makes it worse," said Ben. "Maybe if I can kill him we can say he died in an accident of his own fault. It's not like someone will miss him. Will you back me up?"

"Of course I will!" Gwen said.

Before anyone could move Animo's voice came through the speakers in a yelp then struggling with some crashing sounds. Eventually he yelled before gasping in pain.

"NO PLEASE STOP, STOP! I'M SORRY!"

"No, this is the full punishment you're getting," came the voice of their Grandpa which Ben and Gwen were glad to hear.

Dr. Animo groaned crying out in pain for several minutes before the PA system shut off.

Ben and Gwen stared at each other before blushing because parts of their skin was exposed.

Ben took off his shirt giving t to Gwen to use. "Here Gwen wear this to cover yourself. I'm fine in the grass. I have less to cover up." He ducked in the grass where he covered himself.

A few minutes later their Grandpa walked over to them. "I'm so sorry, kids."

He gave Gwen his shirt to cover her fully. Ben took his own shirt back to wrap around his waist.

"It's going to be okay no," he said.

"I guess we should have stayed together, huh Grandpa," Ben said sadly. "What will we do now and where is Animo?"

"Animo will never talk now I made sure of it and all his sick twisted machines are broken and I shot the mutant animals with a loaded shotgun I found lying inside the farm house," he said. "Are you both all right?"

"Not spiritually," Gwen said.

"I was gonna beat up Animo for this," Ben said not admitting they were going to kill him for his crimes against nature.

"He's very beaten already," said Grandpa Max. "Rest assured he'll get beaten even more in jail."

Grandpa Max winked.

"I love you, Grandpa," both of them said. "Thanks for coming to rescue us and punishing Animo."

"You're welcome, kids. Let's go now."

They all walked slowly back to the RV.

Grandpa Max did not mention the light sensation of his already plump ass beginning to expand to the children and instead remained quite.


End file.
